Last Message!
by FDsecretart
Summary: She was going away for 2 months, and he loved her and couldn't wait till she got back. But he didn't know that was going to be the last time he saw her... NaLu AU Oneshot! Rated T for minor swearing.


**Hello, everyone, I'm here with a new fanfiction, inspired by **_**World's Worst Plane Landings! **_**I wrote this during winter break, so its been a like 2 months and I've been a lazy bum and haven't posted it! **

**And for those who read my other fanfictions: **_**Breather**_** and **_**Twin Mages**_**, sorry for the LONG wait because I can't connect my tablet to my PC, so I'm here writing this out again!**

**So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

_**Last Message!**_

**Natsu's POV**

"_It's going to be so much fun, I can't wait!" Lucy squealed, (My Best Female Friend) jumping beside me._

"_Yeah...fun..." I echoed slowly, looking away from her gaze._

_Lucy sighed, her blonde hair blowing lightly in the wind. "Y'know, it would be more fun if you come; just going by myself doesn't feel right." _

_I stared at her, Lucy was going away on a trip to 'The Land of Edolas', for 2 months. I was going to miss her so much – she was my best friend and I loved her, I really did, and I was afraid that something was going to happen...something bad. However, I couldn't tell her, she was so happy and I didn't want to make her sad or upset, so I decided to stay quiet._

"_Yeah, but I'm not." I answered._

"_Well, my flight is in one hour, we should go inside." She began, "Thanks Natsu, for coming here to see me off." She smiled, warmly, at me, as I flashed her a grin in response. "You're welcome." Inside I was worried; scared...I didn't want her to go! I thought, maybe I'm being too possessive of some sort, that I was worrying over nothing...but I couldn't stay calm._

_We entered the waiting room, where Lucy and I waited for her flight. We both stayed quiet, and a sense of awkwardness surrounded us. I wanted to tell her how I felt, before it was too late, but I couldn't. My body was mentally shaking._

"_Ladies and gentlemen, the flight to Edolas is now here, can all passengers gather their belongings and head of to their respective zones, please." A voice spoke throughout the speakers._

_I looked at Lucy as she sighed, standing up. My heart was beating fast and my mouth was slightly open. "I guess it's good- no it's see you later, Natsu." She smiled, picking up her suitcase._

_I nodded, my hand shaking. "Yeah...see you...later." I stood beside her as she walked off, "Have a safe trip."_

_I sighed as a sat back down, my head in my arms. My chance was gone...or was it? I shot up and ran in the direction that Lucy had taken, I searched for a blonde head, and when I found her, I yelled, "Lucy!"_

_She turned her face towards me, as I ran towards her. I smashed my lips against hers. Slowly I pulled away, with a deep blush covering my face. "Lucy...I love you...I always have...but I understand if you don't return my feelings." I spoke._

_She stared at me, her cheeks were a light shade of red and she smiled, "You idiot! You could have told me earlier, I lo-" She was cut off by the speakers. "I...erm have to go..." she whispered, turning around, "But wit for me yeah? Natsu, wait for me!" She gave me a quick kiss before running off, I couldn't wait to see her in two months...but at that time, I didn't know...I didn't know that, that would be the last time I ever saw her again..._

* * *

**2 months later Lucy's POV**

I, Lucy Heartfilia, am on Flight 1042, Fiore Airlines, on my way to Magnolia Airport. I couldn't wait to see Natsu again, ever since h kissed me back at the airport, I've been longing to come home to him.

I stared out of the window, only seeing clouds, so I brought out a book to read. I looked at my watch, 4:23, just about 2 hours until I'm home. I closed my eyes, falling asleep, and to be woken up by a loud thud, about an hour later. I hit my head on the back of my seat, before grumbling curse words. "Ouch."

There was small chatter in the plane as I sat up straight, wondering what had caused the loud thud.

"_Attention, this is the captain speaking. A problem has occurred with the plane's engine. So we have decided to do an emergency landing at Magnolia Airport so please stay calm and brace!" _

As soon as I heard that, I started to panic, as a loud chatter emerged in the plane. I tried my best to stay calm in a moment like this, we had to survive this, I had to survive this...for Natsu!

_Brace! Brace! Brace! Brace! People _chanted over and over again, getting into a comfortable position to die in.

"_This is the captain speaking, we have approximately five minutes before we emergency land. Please stay calm and don't panic!"_

Not panic? Was this guy insane? We were going to _DIE _and the only thing he could say was, "Don't Panic?" My heart started to beat rapidly, as I looked around, breathing unevenly. My eyes landed on my video camera, which was sitting beside me. I decided to pick it up and turn it on.

"If you're watching this...Natsu..."

**Natsu's POV**

I sat patiently in the waiting room, waiting for Lucy's arrival. I stared at the small flat screen TV, and my eyes widened in horror...

"_Breaking News! Flight 1042, on Fiore Airlines, carrying 230 passengers has experienced some problem and is doing an emergency landing at Runway 6, Magnolia Airport. The airport has been closed for the day, to help them have a safe landing."_

"What..." I whispered, I gasped as I realised that flight 1042 was Lucy's flight! I shot up, worry surging through me.

"_A flock of birds have flown into both engines, releasing sparks of fire and some black smoke. The captain has decided to turn off both engines and perform the emergency landing. However, a CCTV camera has caught an image of the landing gear, which is crooked and may snap when landing."_

A small scene of the plane's landing gear was shown. It was zoomed in and it was clearly visible that the landing gear was crooked. It was sticking slightly upwards to the left. "No...NO, NO!" I paced around the room, my eyes still on the television.

"_Smoke has been trailing behind the aircraft, which makes the captain think that the landing may be impossible. The local Fire Brigade has been called out, ready to put out any fire and to cool the plane down as soon as it lands."_

I ran out of the waiting room, out towards the runway. I was close to pushing past the doors, before two large security guards grabbed me by my shoulders. "You can't go out kid!"

"Let me go! I need to go outside!" I yelled, struggling to get free from their grip.

"All people are told to stay inside!" One man shouted at me.

"No! Let me fucking go, the girl I fucking love is on board that plane!" I roared, rage boiling inside me.

"Stay calm kid! You're going to die if you go outside!" The other man yelled.

"Fuck off, asshole!" I punched the security guards in their stomach, causing them to let me go. I ran outside, being careful not to go too close to the runway. I stared upwards at the crippled plane, it came down fast and the belly of the plane skid against the runway, releasing multiple sparks. Water and foam was sprayed out across the runway, and several ambulances and police cars started to arrive.

I held my breath, as I saw the plane start to stop. Suddenly, the left wing of the plane was scraped against the floor, which caused the plane to cartwheel over towards me. Even though I was a safe distance away, I still backed away. I noticed a few people come out of the plane, before it tipped over; I knew not everyone made it out safely.

As the plane tipped over, flames burst out from the back and water was sprayed everywhere. I was scared, so much, not seeing Lucy. I saw lots of people, but not the blonde I was looking for. The wings of the planes were broken, and the belly of the plane was sliced, and so was the landing gear.

"LUCY!" I roared, running past people, as the fire brigade put the fire out. The last thing that happened after that was me being pulled away by security guards, as tears flooded my eyes and my body steaming with anger.

* * *

Two days later, I was called to the police station, not for punching the security guards though. I was calmer, after crying about Lucy's death for two whole nights. My life was a mess. As I entered the room, a man with brown hair stood before me. "Natsu Dragneel, I am Hibiki Lates." he spoke, as I shook hands with him.

"Whatever." I replied.  
"I called you here today because I have something for you." He spoke, as he sat down at his desk. I sat opposite from him, the only thing I could ever accept was Lucy, and I would do anything to see her again. "Yeah what? A strand of Lucy's hair?" I asked, sarcastically.  
"I'm sorry about your loss, but investigators have found an important video camera." Hibiki said, as he placed a video camera in front of me. I scrutinized it carefully, and my eyes widened, "That's Lucy's."  
Hibiki nodded, "She left it for you, why don't you turn it on?"  
My fingers brushed against the top of it before pulling my hand back, "No...I can't, it's too hard." I whispered.  
"Go on."  
I shook my head, "No, I don't want it!"  
"Natsu Dragneel, why don't you turn it on, there's something for you."  
I sighed, as my heart raced. I put out a shaky hand and picked up the video camera and switched it on. There was a two minute long video, and her face was the thumbnail.

I, nervously pressed play, seeing Lucy's smiling face.

_"If you're watching this, Natsu...I want to tell you how I feel. You see you caught me by surprise back at the airport, but that was the best moment of my life. I love you Natsu Dragneel...with all my heart...you don't know glad I am, that you feel the same way..."_

I saw tears drip from her eyes, as tears fell from mine.

_"I've always thought... that my feelings were one sided...but they aren't! Natsu...I know I'm going to die, so please...be happy for me...you're the most precious thing to me, in the world, weird that I said that right?"_

She laughed softly to herself, as I could hear "Brace," being chanted in the background.

_"Anyway Natsu, if I do die, I want to give you all my things...my apartment, furniture...I don't care if you throw them away, I just want you to keep it all for me."_ She paused before she sighed, _"I wish you told me to stay with you back at the airport, why didn't you tell me your feelings, you dumbass?! I wish I could be with you right now, on the plane or in my apartment, watching a movie together."_

"Same here Luce..." I whispered.

_"I wish I could spend more time with you, I want to stay with you all my life. You've been my best friend for so long, and I'm grateful to you for all you've done for me...I love you Natsu!"_

I covered my eyes, as tears streamed out of my eyes, and I sniffed quietly, _"Natsu...when I say your name in a situation like this, I'm able to stay calm, thank you! All my memories with you are my lucky charms; I hope we survive this because I want to be with you, Natsu! I love you so much, I've-"_

She was cut off when something hit her, causing her to scream. The camera was shook and I could see black smoke in the cabin. There was also a loud noise, like something skidding on the ground. Then everything went black - screaming was heard before the video ended.

"Lucy..." I sniffled, as I stood up, grabbing the camera.  
"Natsu Dragneel..." Hibiki spoke suddenly.  
"What?!" I spat.  
"I don't think you caught the last of her message." He said.  
"What? I did...she said she loved me..." I replied quietly.  
"I think you should watch the end again." he suggested, I couldn't. It was too painful, seeing and hearing her voice again.

Hibiki took the camera and skipped the video towards the end.  
_"I love you so much, I've-"_ her voice was then muffled but when I listened closer, I could make out her words. _"I've-... left daily messages...for you...Live Natsu...I've always loved you...no matter what you did!"_

* * *

Two days later, several funerals were held, and of course I went to Lucy's. I kept her video camera close to me at all times; it was the most precious item.  
I switched on the camera and watched one of her, _'Daily Videos,'_ that she had recorded before the accident.

_"Hey Natsu! It's my second day here now, it's great! But I wish you were here, you make everything extra fun!"_ she grinned, as she recorded her hotel room. _"I've just had breakfast, and I admit, I've missed you sleeping beside me at night...you're always so warm!"_

Her cheeks were light pink, as I smiled. "I love you Lucy."

** ****THE END!******

* * *

**Hello again, please leave a review and feel free to check out my other stories, I'd really appreciate it!**


End file.
